mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 1
Admin Sorry I've taken to long to get back to you. Your status has been updated to Administrator. I like the additions you made to Mayberry Wiki the day you spent here. I'd like to see this Wiki enriched with lots more content. I usually only spend an hour or two a week working on it. The only experience I have with Wikis is the work I've done on this one. I'm glad to see someone else is interested! Gomer says hey. Andlaw99 03:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks! I am currently Admin on a couple of other pages, but will definitely try to do some work here. I will work on a cool new main page! Featured Video, Featured Images, etc. "Hey to Gome'" - Buffymybasset The Main Page Good job on the main page design! I've already gotten some positive feedback about it. Andlaw99 05:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thank you! Like I said, I can do more, but for some reason couldn't get it aligned better... :) Oh well, I'll work on it again soon. Buffymybasset main page ok, thanks for letting me know! Um, I was wondering about something. I've seen the Narnia, Pirates of the Carribean and someother wiki front pages and I like how they have that Main Page Slider thing. Is there any pictures on this wiki that have the necessary size? I don't know if you have seen those, but I think they are cool. If I had the official sized pictures, I could probably put something together, but you are working on that page, so what do you think? sorry for the confusing paragraph! :-( EllieWalker 20:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm actually trying to work on the slider now. I am unsure why it's not showing up.. Grrrrr. Can get rather aggrivating. Buffy :Look GREAT! I know, I tried to do the slider and it didn't show up! :-( EllieWalker 21:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :----- :Go figure it was something minor like sizing of the picture, yet I can figure out rss and other coding! haha. Thanks, and happy editing :) Buffy. Main Page You're doing great! I can't wait to see the final design. By the way, User:EllieWalker has been upgraded to Admin status. That user's frequent and high quality edits convinced me to grant the request. And now we are three! Happy editing! Andlaw99 20:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Very cool! It looks like a real Wikia now! I like the scrolling images. One other thing I'd like to see on the main page is a direct link to the main description pages for each of the three Mayberry series: TAGS, Gomer & RFD. I'm not sure how to do it yet. Something to think about. Again, great job! Andlaw99 03:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- You got it! I will work on it tomorrow evening. Buffy. That'll work! Thanks! Andlaw99 04:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks. It does make sense to have that link changed :) Buffy. Juanita Pike Question Talk:Juanita_Pike Andlaw99 04:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- JUST replied to it :) Buffy episode pages Just to let you know, I'm still working on the episode pages. thanks for adding photos!EllieWalker 18:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure thing! I try to just upload them as I find them :) Buffy :Thanks! EllieWalker 18:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P. Bill Erwin Just found out Mayberry actor Bill Erwin died. Is there a way to post news like that on the main page? Andlaw99 18:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- You can click the "read more" button and add it under "news". You can also create a blog.. with his image maybe... Let me know if that works for you :) Buffy Done. Andlaw99 18:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- I never realized that was the same actor on Seinfeld! Wow, he was in a lot of stuff! Buffy pictures Where do you get all the pictures? EllieWalker 09:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've been googling for most of them. :) Gotten lucky! Buffy :I'll say! :-) I've been googling to, but can't get to many high resolution pics. EllieWalker 18:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :----- :Look through these.. maybe you can find some more :) :http://www.fanpop.com/spots/the-andy-griffith-show/screencaps/263 ::Thanks! EllieWalker 18:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) a few things Thanks Buffy! I use Mozilla Firefox, but I still don't have a spell checker. Oh well, it gives me good practice using a dictionary! lol! Thanks again! EllieWalker 09:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- reallly? The words misspelt show up underlined in red, then I right click on them and it gives me options on the correct way to spell the word... Buffy. Yeah, it shows for my email but not here. oh well! EllieWalker 17:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ohhh, have you clicked "source" when you edit? If not, that's why. Click "source" the tab on the top right, then you can see the words underlined. Buffy That did it! Thanks! EllieWalker 08:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) blog What do you think about me doing a blog maybe once a week about the episodes. i'd start with the first one and write what I think about it and so forth? I could try that and you or Andy could tell me what you think? Be honest! I'm fine it it isn't a good idea! ;-) EllieWalker 09:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorta like my check-point-chicky blog? I think it's a great idea! Feel free to do whatever you want to keep the page interesting! :) Buffy :Oh! I didn't know what that was! could you explain please? Oh, and thanks! EllieWalker 18:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC)----- :Oh sure.. a blog is basically a community board where you can post anything.. from news.. to fun vids.. to polls. The bottom right of the main page has our blogs.. click "see all" to see them.. or click "add new' to create your own. If you open the blog I made, there is a comment section at the bottom where you can comment the blog. :) Buffy :___________________________________________________________________________________ :Ok, thanks! I'm not that great of a writer, but it's fun, so I'll try to do one once a week. Thanks again! EllieWalker 06:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) reply cool! i'll check that out! thanks!EllieWalker 08:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I checked it out! Pretty amazing link! TONS of pics!! I will have to use some too :D Buffy thanks again Thanks again, Buffy! I was wondering something. I really like the National Treasure series and found a Wikia wiki on it. it doesn't have any admins and hardly any editors, but i redesigned the front page and added some templates. could you tell me what you think? it's ok if you don't want to. here is the link: http://nationaltreasure.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --EllieWalker 09:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think you are doing a great job! Really! If you ever want help with the design, let me know! Would be happy to help. 09:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks Buffy!EllieWalker 09:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) awesome find! YOU ARE TELLING ME!!! THANKS! by the way, I downloaded a BUNCH of pics from the sight, but can't do them tonight. just to let you know that i probably will tomorrow. EllieWalker 21:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay! Sounds greatttt! :D Buffy help! Hi Buffy! I've been doing a lot of work over at the National Treasure Wiki and I need help on something. I've made some gallery pages (National Treasure images, Book of Secrets images) and I wanted to put them in a Category. I made the Category page, Category: Galleries, but I can't get it onto the pages I want. Can you help? Thanks. --EllieWalker 09:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) congrats! Congratulations on making the 1,000 page!! Yeah! :-) --EllieWalker 12:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sweet! I didn't even notice! HAHA Buffy pages Cool! I've been watching each episode too! EllieWalker 18:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah! Looks GREAT!! I've been a little busy lately, but I should be getting more pictures soon! I still have a bunch of pics from the AWESOME website to post! --EllieWalker 05:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've gotten all the way up to page 331!!! lol. I've been like a woman on a mission tonight- but I've really enjoyed it! It's fun!!! I want to get all the infoboxes done, up to the colored episodes :) Buffy this is EllieWalker Hi Buffy! This is EllieWalker. somehow, I was blocked! some user blocked me and I have to use a different computer to write this with. The block is for ONE YEAR! and it is for SPAM!!! What?! User:exlex blocked me!! please UN-block! Hmmm, yes I will, and I will block them- Buffy wierd! Well, I can edit now!! strange! I was defiantly logged in as...me! and it defiantly said I was blocked for 1 year! strange again! --EllieWalker 07:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, I blocked him, so now he won't be doing that again! How did he do that? He has no Admin rights?! Buffy I have no clue! And why did he/she think I SPAMMED something?! --EllieWalker 07:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- What did it say? Their reasoning for blocking you said "Spreading Spam" or something" Obviously they just clicked it, and we know that's not true... so odd how he/she did that. You might want to change your password- just in case. Buffy All it said was "you have been blocked from Jan. 27th 2011-Jan. 27th 2012" and then it said reason: Spam! I think I will change the password! thanks! --EllieWalker 07:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I would just to be on the safe side! I clicked on that guys "Contributions" and it didn't even show he had blocked you.. so I have NO CLUE what happened. Maybe it was a glitch? Who knows, but at least we figured it out! Glad I wasn't blocked too.. we would definitely been up crap creek! LOL Buffy I did change the password, but guess what?! I am a user on the National Treasure and PotC. I'm blocked there now. And by the same person! I can't even leave a message on Wikia's main guys for help! I can handle being blocked from PotC, but on the National Treasure, I wanted to become an admin, cause there aren't any active! I'm having a GREAT day! Well, never a dull moment! it's kinda creepy! --EllieWalker 08:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- You need to contact the Wikia Staff- I think its Then scroll down to the bottom and fill out the info. Let them know what is going on. Tell them you are being harrassed by this guy, he is blocking you on everyone of your pages- even a page you are an Admin on. Tell them they can contact the other admins (me), to verify you are NOT posting spam... etc. Buffy thanks Buffy! Sorry about all this! I don't know what happened! I'm contacting the staff now! Thanks again! --EllieWalker 08:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- That's completely alright! It is odd, I wonder why he pinpointed you out?! Soooo strange! Let me know once you get everything fixed! Buffy a few things Hi Buffy! A few thing: #I am now admin & bearucrat of the National treasure wiki!! Yeah! #I'm not blocked from anything now! #I need help on the national Treasure wiki. I'm trying to do the theme designer, but on the front page the portal boxes are purple and I need black. how do you change it? thanks! EllieWalker 06:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Glad they fixed it for you. I don't see which purple you are talking about? Buffy question Hi! I'm back. I was away. Um...I was wondering, how do you get that picture of barney in the tab? I mean, when you have your browser up, there are tabs and the Mayberry wiki tab has a picture of Barney on it? how do you do that? EllieWalker 20:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- It's called a Favicon. I googled searched how to create one, and found this site: http://www.dailyblogtips.com/how-to-create-a-favicon/ Maybe that will help. As far as uploading it to Wikia- I was never quite exactly sure. I would leave a message up on the Community Boards with the picture, and someone would seem to do it for me... Let me know if that helps... You can go to Special:Themedesigner , then click on Favicon.. see if that helps as well. Good luck! Buffy. I have an idea reply I like it! How should we do it so that we don't copy one another? and should we start from the first episode? It's a great idea! Kinda like what you showed me and like this: http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Codex_entries . I'm all for it! --EllieWalker 05:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, we could make the page... Start with say "Preachin'" like I said. Then if you add something, just add it above or below- whichever comes first in the alphabet... eventually we will have a really long list :) I think its a cute/fun idea! :) Buffy Sounds good! But again, where do we start? --EllieWalker 05:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I will make a page. :) Buffy Help on the NT wiki I really like the new feature! :-) Um...if you go here http://nationaltreasure.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page this is the front page that I designed, but it has the "Contents" box right under the slider! Ahh! I've tried to get rid of it, but I don't know how! Do you know? --EllieWalker 16:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hmm, I'm not sure- has something to do with the layout. I would ask the community boards- someone can A- help or B- do fix it for you. Once you have it fixed, I would lock your main page- that way not just anyone can come and make edits/change it. Hope you can figure it out- Buffy Thanks! --EllieWalker 16:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) idea what do you think of this idea: what if me made a page about minor characters that are mentioned, but not seen. we would right the name and give any information that is said about them? EllieWalker 11:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure.. any fun info can be noted I think. Just as long as their is enough info, like times mentioned, mentioned by who. Not just "Man standing in corner" haha Buffy infoboxes That is ok! I'm going through each episode and adding things, so I just change it then! EllieWalker 05:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) loaded goat I KNOW! It's SO funny! I think that was the first ep I ever saw! EllieWalker 17:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) spotlight what would you think about asking the Wikia staff to spotlight this wiki? we have enough pages. I don't know exactly how to ask, do you? EllieWalker 06:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've never asked, but I agree- it does have enough pages, and this is one of the most popular shows of all time! :) I know a Wikia staff member, and i'll ask her :) Buffy hi! Hi Buffy! Thanks for the info! Looks great! Thank you! I'll use it. I've been busy with some personal things, that's why I haven't been on lately! Oh, did you ever ask about the spotlight? EllieWalker 14:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Sorry I've been gone! I'm trying to get all my accounts to one name. (I've had to conact Wikia about it and they are helping. It gets really irritating trying to log in and out on over 6 different wikis! So, my user name might change soon!) I really like the animation! How do you make them? EllieWalker 13:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you know where Andlaw is? he doesn't edit much. Background Its kinda lame but you can use this...I'll see if I can make something with your original image.. I think it will looks nicer :P Babyjabba 16:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :lol! I think that one will have to do cause they other one gets SUPER pixelated and ugly :( Here is the best I could do with it... re:changes! Hey Buffy! I AM back! I changed my name to Gleeful4ever! because I was on over 7 wikis and with differents account names. it got to confusing, so I made one name for them all! Hope you understand! I LOVE THE LOOK! GREAT GREAT GREAT! I've been trying to get two other wikis off the ground, so that is why i've been gone! Don't know if you are interesting in Bonanza, that is one of the wikis I've been working on! Gleeful4ever! 17:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Just to prove that I am now Gleeful4ever! --EllieWalker 17:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hey! Thanks for the welcome back! I feel bad to have been gone! Yeah, should I use special contact or try to contact Andlaw99? Gleeful4ever! 17:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) wiki No, sorry! I don't know about Dynsty! It is funny TAGS is the only wiki we both know about!! Gleeful4ever! 18:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- HAHA! the wikis i'm interested in are listed on my page. --Gleeful4ever! 18:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Skin The HEX code is #b9b0a7 :) Babyjabba 01:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! Sounds GREAT! Hope it is picked!:-) Do you think maybe I should ask Wikia for admin rights? Gleeful4ever! 05:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) admin Here is the link! Thanks! --Gleeful4ever! 13:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks a bunch! Question: how do you make a sig? --Gleeful4ever! 13:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ok Oh, sorry you were sick and had to have surgury! :-( That's no fun, I know! Ok. i have been watch some as well (the color ones) and trying to make a sig...... Gleeful4ever! 14:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh the color eps r great! I have the whole set. So far I'm on season 7 (just started) I don't know if I like the color or b-n-w! --Gleeful4ever! 14:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I miss Barney too, and Andy is crabby. I really like it however, when Opie says something and Andy doesn't like it, he'll give something to Opie to put away or says real sharp "Don't you have something to do?" --Gleeful4ever! 14:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) HEX code When your in theme designer and it asks if you want to change the background color, it offers you several colors to choose from or you can enter a "HEX code" into the space below. That way the image will fade into grey instead of the current green :D Babyjabba 17:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :yay :D If you have photoshop, it will give you the HEX codes but if you don't you can use a site like this to find the right color ;) badges Looks great! How do you earn the joining the wiki badge? Gleeful4ever! 06:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, just found out! You have to make an edit. Sorry! --Gleeful4ever! 06:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry! I love the background! I'm sorry about your surgery! No fun. :-( How do you turn on the badges thing? I want to do it for 2 other wikis I'm on. --Gleeful4ever! 18:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) hey! Fine...you? I've been going to every character page and adding the character box. Like it? --Gleeful4ever! 16:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Love it! --Gleeful4ever! 16:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks! I like it! Gleeful4ever! 18:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) admin I'm an admin again!! :-) Gleeful4ever! 05:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Andy Griffith Show Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. You do have a couple of you might want to tag... I wasn't sure where to put them. -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) great!! LOOK GREAT! Maybe we should make a page about bloopers and behind the scenes information and put that pic there. we have somemore: File:Courthouse klieg light.jpg and File:TheChaseIsOn.jpg --Gleeful4ever! 05:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) That would be fun! I really like the behind the scenes stuff. they have a lot more than I thought! I'll look for our spotlight thing! Did you get a pic for them? Oh, that is not my family! I am into royalty and that is my favorite princess with her new twins! I hope to have a family like that! Oh, those pics are from 302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend --Gleeful4ever! 16:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) spotlight pic just wondering if you gave them spotlight people a picture to use. if not, what will they choose? p.s. I made a sig! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 10:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) re great idea. it will take a while. i was gonna start the mayberry rfd, getting pics. so, why don't you start renaming Gomer Pyle, and I'll do the Mayberry. Then when that is done, we can split up the TAGS (TAGS had 8 seasons, so we would get 4 each.) what do you think? hope that was clear! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- by the way, we don't want to just move the pages; we need to make a new page and delete the old one. (the reason is because when I started the Bonanza wiki, I put the episodes with numbers. then I saw Bonanza had 14 season, and the numbering would get weird. so I moved all the pages I had done and now they don't show up when you search for them. I don't know why) --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, yeah, but then people would still have to type in 101 The New Housekeeper and yes, it would redirect them. whatever! :-) --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- well, yeah. ok! one more thing, on the category pages, I don't think the episodes will show up in airdate order. I had that problem and did this with my Bonanza wiki. and for season pages, i did this. don't know what you think... also, i will be starting the mayberry rfd (moving and adding pics) so for right now, that's my territory! :-) LOL! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- I like it! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) what i'm doing right now I am working on getting the Mayberry RFD like most of the TAGS pages. I'm leaving the ep-nav box, just removing the numbers. should I add them back? I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) great Happy Easter too! look great! cool! I really like it! one thing, could you change the black on the Season 1 to another color. it is kinda hard to see. I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- in the Season 1 infobox (with the pic and description of the episode) it is black and hard to see. just a suggestion! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 14:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- i can't figure it out. it is ok black. :-) by the by (Malcolm Merriweather style), when is this gonna be in the spotlight? we were approved, but...?--I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 14:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- it shows up black for me! i'll refresh it again. we were approved for the spotlight, but we haven't showed up yet. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 14:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- well, it does show up black, except for a little tiny tanish strip down the side. odd. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 14:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- YES! about 3 are tan!!! :-) --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 14:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- great, except for the airdate thing on The Guitar Player, A Feud Is a Feud, and Mayberry Goes Hollywood. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- done! YEAH! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC)